


MARITOMBOLA 11 - COWT 11

by Akira14



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020), The Originals (TV), The Queen's Gambit (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), WandaVision (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flashfic per la Maritombola e il COWT 11.Capitolo 1: Katherine/Rebekah, TVDCapitolo 2: Queen's Gambit, Beth's POVCapitolo 3:  Wandavision, Wanda's POVCapitolo 4:  I Medici (TV), Giuliano's POVCapitolo 5: I Medici  (TV), Francesco's POVCapitolo 6: Yuri!!! on Ice, Michele's POVCapitolo 7: TOG, Nicolò's POVCapitolo 8: Shadowhunters (TV), Alec's POVCapitolo 9: I Medici (TV), Lorenzo's POV
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Rebekah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 5





	1. Men are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> **Per il prompt: #84: Lesbian Vamps, della Maritombola**

Sono così prevedibili, gli uomini.  
Perfino quelli che si credono scaltri, come Klaus ed Elijah, son fin troppo facili da manipolare. Non c'è più alcun gusto, nel portarseli a letto.   
Katherine, ora, cerca la sfida. Vuole che Rebekah scopra cosa si sta perdendo, ostinandosi a inseguire dei buoni a nulla.  
Alexander, i fratelli Salvatore - buongustaia anche lei, non c'è che dire... Marcel. Nessuno può reggere il confronto, e magari non le è stato chiaro fin dal primo bacio ma lo sta capendo. Pian piano, attraverso quel tocco delicato e deciso al tempo stesso. Quelle abili dita, che sanno esattamente come muoversi per darle il massimo del piacere.   
Ed è solo l'inizio.


	2. Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scritta per il prompt #45 "Clean - Depeche Mode" della Maritombola**

Non finirà come sua madre. Né come Alice e neppure come Alma.   
Ora lo sa, di non essere sola.  
Di non aver bisogno di attaccarsi a una bottiglia, o di ricorrere a dei tranquillanti, per dimostrare al mondo la sua bravura.   
Di non aver rivali, quando si tratta di scacchi. Che c'è sempre qualcosa da imparare, anche dagli avversari più improbabili. Come gli anziani peterburghesi che aveva sfidato al parco. Giocare contro di loro non era forse stato stimolante quando battere Borgov, ma divertente come stracciare Benny in una partita lampo.   
Si sente leggera. Libera, come non lo è mai stata prima d'ora.  
Pulita.


	3. This is war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scritta per il prompt GUERRA (M3) del COWT 11.**

Non li capisce, davvero.  
Stava soltanto cercando di andare avanti, costruendosi un mondo tutto suo dove Vision è ancora vivo e si ostinano a intromettersi nel suo mondo perfetto.  
Si può sapere che avrebbe fatto di male, esattamente?

'Stai tenendo ostaggio un'intera città, stai facendo soffrire un sacco di gente obbligandola a vestire panni che tu hai scelto per loro. Proprio tu, che per anni sei stata trattata come una cavia da laboratorio e usata come arma da HYDRA, dovresti sapere come ci si sente... E invece, ti stai rivelando crudele e egoista.' Mormora una voce, fastidiosamente simile a quella di suo marito.

Non si aspettava che sarebbe stato così poco comprensivo, così ingrato - non gli basta avere lei, Billy e Tommy e la loro splendida vita a Westview? - e soprattutto che la ritenesse capace di torturare poveri innocenti per raggiungere i propri scopi.  
Come fa a non vedere che sta dando a tutti la possibilità di vivere un'esistenza tranquilla e serena, proprio come quelle che esistono soltanto nelle sit-com?  
A lei pare piuttosto chiaro. 

Ma non è lui, a preoccuparla. Sa che, col tempo, smetterà di farsi tutte queste domande e imparerà a apprezzare quanto Wanda ha fatto affinché potessero avere un futuro assieme.  
No, è la gente là fuori. 

S.W.O.R.D, e i suoi agenti.

Li ha avvertiti non una, ma ben due volte.  
Vogliono la guerra?  
La avranno.


	4. Tra i due litiganti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scritta per il prompt: Threesome (M2) del COWT 11**

Non è che fosse sua intenzione mettersi in mezzo a quei due.

Ma continuano a girarsi attorno manco fossero due adolescenti alla prima cotta e francamente Giuliano si sarebbe anche un po' rotto il cazzo.  
Perché Francesco continua a farsi condizionare da quello stronzo di suo zio, negando di poter provare qualcosa per Lorenzo. Sì, come no.  
Perché Lorenzo non vuole costringerlo a scegliere tra lui e la sua famiglia... Quando invece dovrebbe andare da Jacopo e dirgli chiaro e tondo di smetterla di avvelenare la vita dei suoi nipoti, e piuttosto essere felice che abbiano trovato così presto una persona che li ama tanto profondamente. E chi se ne frega, che di cognome facciano Medici.

Così ha deciso di passare all'azione. Perché Francesco farà pure finta di mal sopportarlo, di tollerarlo giusto per non perdere il suo più caro amico, ma non esiste individuo su questa terra che lui non sia in grado di portarsi a letto. Con lui c'è semplicemente più da puntare sul _'vuoi piantarla di sentire quelle che reputi stronzate? be', allora vedi di farmi aprire la bocca per altro, no?'_

E tutto sommato, alla fine gli ha fatto bene sfogare un po' di quella rabbia repressa che c'ha dentro da sempre, di convincersi che Giuliano non inizi a sentirci un certo affetto negli insulti che gli rivolge regolarmente quando sono insieme.  
Avrebbero potuto andare avanti così per mesi. Per anni, forse... Francesco aveva un talento pari a quello di suo fratello, nel convincersi che le cose gli andassero bene così. Di non poter pretendere di più.  
E come sempre, è toccato a lui dare l'ultima spinta a entrambi nella giusta direzione.

"Be', Lorenzo, se vuoi ti puoi unire. O potete anche darvi da fare solo tu e lui. Io resto qui volentieri a guardarvi, mica mi lamento." Scrolla le spalle, ridendo del panico sul volto di Francesco. Non lo sa, che è stato proprio lui a chiamarlo e a far sì che li beccasse a letto insieme. 

"Perché devi sempre essere di una perversione così inaudita?" Lorenzo alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non sembra poi così schifato dalla proposta. "Non son qui per essere il protagonista del tuo filmino porno. Se resti, partecipi pure tu. In fondo non vedo perché Cesco non possa averci entrambi."

Tipico di Lorenzo, non cedere alla gelosia e alla possessività e voler invece che il Pazzi riceva tutte le attenzioni possibili. Ci fosse pure Novella, probabilmente proporrebbe pure a lei di unirsi.  
Ovvio che, nella mente di un Pazzi questo viene interpretato come un _'ah, guarda, conto così poco per lui che manco è geloso di me'._  
Però non sta scappando a gambe levate. Scuote la testa, sospira, e alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Sia chiaro che però io Lorenzo non lo divido con te." Peccato. D'altra parte, in pochi sono propensi alla condivisione dei beni quanto lui e suo fratello. Non c'è da sorprendersi.

"Come vuoi, Pazzi. Allora, vogliamo cominciare? O volete entrare nei miei annali come la threesome più pallosa a cui io abbia mai partecipato?"


	5. Solo ora so cosa sei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scritta per il prompt: "Soldi (Mahmood)" - M1 del COWT #11 (strofe scelte: _Penso più veloce per capire se domani tu mi fregherai / Non ho tempo per chiarire perché solo ora so cosa sei_ ) **

Non si capacita di come abbia potuto pensare che fossero amici.   
Non lo sono mai stati. A lui non è mai interessato altro che far bella figura davanti agli altri, apparire come un'anima nobile e caritatevole nel ritagliare un po' del suo preziosissimo tempo per quel miserabile misantropo.  
Non lo potranno mai essere, quando quello che cerca è un sottoposto. Un burattino nelle sue mani, che dica sempre sì e non crei grattacapi.  
Ha ragione, lo zio, quando dice che se c'è di mezzo un Medici bisogna essere sempre pronti alla fregatura. Ma lui si è fatto ingannare dalle belle parole, dai grandiosi e magnifici progetti di Lorenzo... Non credeva certo che per un'idealista come lui potessero essere più importanti il potere, o i soldi.

Soldi. Già. Erano loro a far girare il mondo, mica l'amore o le belle parole e vuote parole di cui quello stronzo si riempiva la bocca.   
Lui, che si era rivelato esattamente come tutti gli altri. Chissà per quanto l'aveva venduto. Più o meno di trenta denari?  
Non intende nemmeno parlarci e chiarire. Ha bloccato il suo numero da settimane, assicurandosi che non potesse contattare nemmeno sui social o tramite mail... perché tanto ormai non c'è più nulla da dire, lo sa bene che genere di persona sia. 

Un ipocrita di merda, arrivato addirittura a comprargli una mogliettina per farlo stare bravo. Come era stato veloce, a scaricarlo, quando aveva capito che le redine le teneva sempre Jacopo e finché non fosse crepato i fondi a cui Francesco poteva attingere erano limitati.  
Chissà quante risate si erano fatti alle sue spalle lui e Giuliano, con quanti calici avevano brindato alla disfatta dei Pazzi.   
Ma restituiranno tutto quanto. Con gli interessi. Laveranno l'onta al suo orgoglio con la vita, se necessario. 

Prima o poi, si stancherà di bussare alla sua porta. Finendo, inevitabilmente, per farsi mandar via da Jacopo.   
Smetterà di mandargli lettere, che brucia senza nemmeno aprirle. Sì, basterebbe buttarle in un cestino ma è infinitamente più piacevole vederle diventare cenere. 

"Mi dispiace, Francesco." Lo zio gli versa un altro bicchiere di vino, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Ho cercato di avvertirti, di evitare che ripetessi gli sbagli di Guglielmo, ma tu..."

"Dispiace anche a me, zio. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti, lo so." Sapere che suo fratello ancora è vittima dei raggiri di quella famiglia gli fa ribollire il sangue.

"Ma gliela faremo pagare." Annuncia Jacopo, sbattendo con forza la bottiglia sul tavolo. "Ho già una mezza idea in mente per fargli abbassare la cresta, a quelli. Per liberare la nostra città dalla loro presenza una volta per tutte."

"Dimmi tutto."


	6. Una vacanza da dimenticare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Per i prompt: Esplorazione - Entroterra (M4) del COWT11**

Questa è l'ultima volta che lo sta a sentire, davvero.   
Fosse stato un po' più risoluto, un tantino più categorico nel suo rifiuto di sprecare le sue vacanze così... Magari ora si starebbero rilassando - be', _'rilassando'_ è un parolone, quando con il suo ragazzo ci provano pure le tavole da surf, per cui lui deve stare costantemente sul chi va là e allontanarli tutti quanti con eloquenti sguardi assassini - sdraiati su un asciugamano a Bondi Beach.

Ecco, Sydney sì che era una bella città. Non quanto la sua adorata Napoli, ovviamente, ma non era nemmeno giusto metterle a confronto. Però, paragonata a Darwin era l'ottava meraviglia del mondo.  
Avrebbe già dovuto capirlo lì, probabilmente, che l'esplorazione dell'Outback in un viaggio di oltre tremila chilometri non faceva per lui.  
Lui che amava la vibrante vivacità di Sydney e Brisbane, l'eleganza di Melbourne e il fascino discreto di Perth. Da quel che ha visto finora - e sono arrivati giusto ieri ad Alice Springs, più o meno a metà strada - non crede che si ricrederà fino a quando non raggiungeranno Adelaide. Da quanto aveva visto sulle guide e dalle foto su Internet sembrava piuttosto carina. Be', qualsiasi posto in effetti sarà meglio di questa infinita distesa di sassi e sterpaglie.

Non vede l'ora di tornare finalmente alla civiltà, dove il relax si può definire veramente tale - e non una lotta per la sopravvivenza - dove si può mangiare del cibo vagamente decente e avere diverse opzioni su dove pernottare. Gli comincia a mancare addirittura la possibilità di socializzare con più di quattro dingo... Pensava che almeno sarebbe stata un'esperienza interessante dal punto di vista umano, antropologico. E invece no, nemmeno quello. Che è pure comprensibile, perché gli aborigeni mica stanno lì per intrattenere lui ed Emil... però ecco, conoscerli meglio avrebbe dato un senso a questo loro percorso che invece alla fine non ce l'ha avuto.

"Dai, Michi! Non essere così negativo! Le hai dimenticate, tutte le albe e tutti i tramonti magnifici che abbiamo visto? O le nottate che abbiamo passato a guardare le stelle? E non guardarmi così, sai, che se ti andava di far ben altro bastava chiedere..." Lo rimprovera bonariamente Emil, scompigliandogli i capelli. "Vuoi forse dirmi che sarebbe stato più divertente stare a scottarsi in spiaggia? E poi guardati intorno, dai! Non ti sembra di stare su un set di Star Wars, qua in mezzo? È così selvaggio e incontaminato..."

"In spiaggia si può anche giocare a beach volley. O fare delle passeggiate. Tuffarsi in mare e nuotare... Non è così noioso come pensi te." Borbotta, seccato. Certo che se la scelta è tra sciogliersi e diventare un tutt'uno col sedile passeggero mentre proseguono dritti verso Coober Pedy o buttarsi con un paracadute in Nuova Zelanda... Preferisce essere qui a lamentarsi di ogni singola cosa in quante più lingue possibile, piuttosto che doversi preoccupare costantemente per l'incolumità di Emil. Che è poi la ragione per cui ha cominciato a seguirlo nei suoi viaggi, mica per passarci più tempo assieme. Cosa andate a pensare?

"Okay, okay. La prossima volta decidi tu dove si va, e vedremo se saprai farmi ricredere. Anche se dubito che potrà reggere il confronto con il fascino dell'esplorazione..." 

Non c'è ombra di dubbio. Tempo un anno o poco più e concorderà anche lui che Darwin-Adelaide è stata una vacanza da dimenticare. O di cui conservare pochi, preziosi, ricordi.  
Nulla a che fare con quella che ha in mente Michele.  
La sua sarà quella che rimarrà nella storia.   
Ci potete contare.


	7. Tu la chiami guerra (e non sai che cos'è)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Scritta per la M2 (Guerra di religione) del COWT11**

_Gerusalemme, un giorno qualunque del 1099 d.C._

Quante volte devo ucciderlo, Dio mio, perché finalmente smetta di rialzarsi?  
Quante volte dovrà uccidere me, prima che io trovi la pace?  
Pensavo di essere venuto fin qui per liberarmi di tutti gli infedeli, facendo la Tua volontà, eppure sulla mia strada ne hai messo uno impossibile da uccidere. Forse è la punizione che merito, per la mia incapacità di odiarlo? Per il sospiro di sollievo che, immancabilmente, lascia le mie labbra quando vedo i suoi occhi riaprirsi?  
O forse è un altro, l’insegnamento che stai cercando di darmi?

Sto iniziando a pensare che sia così. Che Yusuf non sia un demone il cui unico scopo è tentarmi, portando alla luce sentimenti contrastanti. Più lo conosco, più ho l’impressione che fossimo destinati a incontrarci, per capire che ciò che Tu vuoi si diffonda è soltanto l’Amore. Come potresti mai desiderare che, per le smanie di potere di sovrani e papi, venga versato il sangue di poveri innocenti?

Sono stanco di seguire gli ordini di persone che non sanno cosa sia la compassione, che sono convinte di avere la Verità in tasca e doverla inculcare a chiunque incontrino nel loro cammino. Ancor più mi è insopportabile chi si nasconde dietro questi propositi per giustificare massacri, chi manda al macello uomini di fede per il proprio tornaconto personale.

Io la ripudio, questa stupida guerra. Che si tengano pure la Gerusalemme terrena, quando Tu mi aprirai le porte della Città Eterna nell’aldilà.   
Spero solo mi concederai di averlo ancora al mio fianco e che, mano nella mano, potremo entrare a testa alta nel Tuo Regno.

*************************

_Roma, un giorno qualunque del 2021_

Se mi avessero detto che a quasi un millennio di distanza non sarebbe cambiato poi molto… mi sarei sorpreso di quanto cinici potessero essere, quanto disillusi. 

Avrei fatto orecchie da mercante, preferendo mettermi al lavoro per dimostrargli il contrario.  
Qual era il senso della nostra temporanea immortalità, altrimenti? Comprendere che l’umanità è la più tremenda delle Sue creazioni, incapace d’imparare dai propri errori e immeritevole di venir salvata, e contribuire alla sua estinzione?

Certo non si può biasimare Quynh per essere giunta a questa conclusione, dopo quel che le hanno fatto passare. Comprendo anche Booker, che cerca di dare un senso a ciò che siamo. Come angeli custodi, in effetti, non si può dire che la nostra esistenza abbia fatto questa gran differenza. 

Le guerre di religione, o pseudo tali, continuano a esistere così come tutte le altre piaghe che da sempre perseguitano questo mondo… Eppure, finché ci sarà qualcuno come Joe io mi rifiuto di lasciare che la mia anima venga corrotta e che il mio unico scopo diventi radere al suolo tutto ciò che mi circonda. Lui è la dimostrazione che siamo qui per una ragione, e che non può essere quella diventare degli sterminatori.   
Che c’è sempre qualcuno che vale la pena salvare, là fuori, perché può rendere la Terra un posto migliore.  
Sempre.


	8. Un bel tacer non fu mai scritto (quindi gradirei la smetteste di parlar tanto per dar aria ai denti)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Per il prompt: Age Difference (M1) del COWT11.**  
>  Siccome Magnus e Alec hanno più di 5 secoli di differenza, il titolo doveva essere di 100 caratteri.

Una giornata di pace. Una soltanto.  
O almeno qualche ora, in cui potersi godere un pranzo assieme a suo marito.   
Chiedeva troppo? Evidentemente sì, dal momento che quando non ci si mettevano i demoni o i Nascosti a creargli dei grattacapi, ci pensavano i Mondani a fargli rimanere il pranzo sullo stomaco.

Con quei loro discorsi tirati fuori da chissà dove, pronti a sputar sentenze su situazioni di cui non sapevano nulla. Potrebbe smetterla di origliare, certo. Non è affar suo se hanno una visione così limitata delle cose. C’è anche da aspettarselo, vista la loro natura.   
Non stanno nemmeno sparlando di lui e Magnus in particolare – no, è stata una coppia in cui lei è tanto giovane da poter essere scambiata per la figlia, a portare i loro discorsi in una certa direzione – ma sentir dire che “qualsiasi differenza d’età, in una relazione, è intrinsecamente tossica perché chi è più grande avrà sempre un maggior ascendente sulla persona più giovane... e cosa c’è che non va, nei tuoi coetanei? Forse che non riesci a manipolarli con altrettanta facilità?” gli fa salire una tale rabbia in corpo da perdere l’appetito.

Ma come si permettono? Li tenessero per loro, certi pensieri. O se li scambiassero a casa loro, invece di alzare la voce di proposito proprio per farsi sentire dal ‘pedofilo’ – ma dove, poi, che lei è visibilmente maggiorenne e vaccinata? – sperando che la sua ‘vittima’ rinsavisca e scappi a gambe levate.   
Cosa direbbero, allora, se sapessero che tra loro due ci sono ben più anni di quanti possano mai immaginare. Che Magnus non solo ha conosciuto i suoi nonni da bambini ma pure i trisavoli dei suoi trisavoli… e chissà quanto potresti andare a ritroso. Ma non lo fa, perché non avrebbe alcun senso.  
Quando uno combatte in prima linea e sa che ogni istante potrebbe essere l’ultimo, impara ben presto che nulla ha valore se non il presente. Ci sta fare progetti per il futuro, certo, ma fissarsi su come sarà la vita del Sommo Stregone una volta che lui non ci sarà più… È stupido quanto avvelenarsi per com’è stata quando Alec non c’era ancora.   
Che poi, riuscire a distinguersi tra gli oltre diciassettemila amanti che ha avuto? Tanto da essere l’unico a cui ha messo l’anello al dito?  
Be’, ora è un motivo di vanto. 

Vorrebbe andare lì, e far loro rimangiare tutto quanto. Magnus già se la ride sotto i baffi, non vedendo l’ora di assistere alla sua piazzata. Scuote la testa, limitandosi a far recapitare una bottiglia e dei dessert al tavolo con un biglietto:

_‘Fatene buon uso per chiudere la bocca, che qui c’è gente che vorrebbe godersi un pranzo in santa pace senza dover star a sentire i vostri giudizi sulle vite altrui.’_

“Che diplomazia, Signor Lightwood-Bane.” Commenta Magnus, piuttosto divertito.

“Grazie, ho imparato dal migliore.” E chissà quante cose, ancora, gli insegnerà suo marito.  
Lo scoprirà solo vivendo, no?


	9. Reach out and touch faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Per il prompt: Superbia della M1 (COWT11)**

Pensare che sono cresciuto andando a messa ogni domenica, credendo veramente alle belle favole che raccontava il sacerdote.  
Pensare che mi son sentito sbagliato per la maggior parte della mia adolescenza, non capendo perché mi attraessero tanto gli uomini quanto le donne.   
Pensare che ho spesso criticato quello scapestrato, che peccava di lussuria senza l'ombra di alcun pentimento.   
Quanto son stato stupido, a dubitare e rinnegare ciò che ero – ciò che provavo – per superstizioni vecchie di secoli.  
So cosa dice la gente di me, e non posso biasimarli. Lo sento, lo scontento che s'insinua tra coloro che fino a qualche anno fa mi seguivano ciecamente. Con alcuni miei comportamenti so di offrire terreno fertile alle critiche di invasati come Savonarola, e che dovrei mostrarmi più umile e più timoroso di Dio. Più attaccato alla famiglia che già ho costruito, invece di poter prendere anche solo in considerazione di metterla in pericolo per gettarmi tra le braccia di un uomo. Strategicamente, sarebbe la scelta migliore. La più sensata.  
Eppure, non ho intenzione di piegarmi a certi giochetti soltanto per riacquistare il loro consenso.  
Francamente, non è nemmeno che mi interessi poi così tanto. 

Accetto di uscire sconfitto, di perdere ciò per cui ho lavorato per la maggior parte della mia esistenza su questa terra piuttosto di fingere di pentirmi per qualcosa che in realtà mi rende orgoglioso. Ora capisco come deve essersi sentito Lucifero, punito per il suo rifiuto di tornare il bravo soldatino di papà e aver offerto all'Umanità l'occasione di liberarsi dal giogo di un padre padrone.

'Perdonami, o Signore, perché ho peccato. Non soltanto una, ma diverse volte. Ho creduto di essere migliore di Te, di poter creare qualcosa di migliore della tua fallace creazione. Dove non prevalessero la sete di denaro e di potere. Dove noi fossimo artefici del nostro destino, e Tu non fossi che un'Entità ampiamente sopravvalutata. Da ringraziare e onorare per averci dato la vita, per averci donato un mondo tanto pregno di bellezza, ma non certo infallibile. Di sicuro né onnipotente né onnisciente.'

Questo vorrebbero sentirmi dire. Ma io non ho nessuna intenzione di chiedere scusa. Non dopo che mi hanno quasi massacrato di botte a Roma, perché non ritenevano inappropriate e inaccettabili le effusioni scambiate con Angelo. Non dopo che ha cercato di portarmi via Giuliano, lasciando che Francesco fosse corrotto dall'ira. Tanto Clarice quanto Carlo sostengono che dovrei ringraziarlo, perché alla fine non ho perso nessuno dei due. Anzi, c'è stato sicuramente un riavvicinamento con entrambi dopo l'agguato ordito da Jacopo.  
Così, però, sminuirei da una parte la bravura dei dottori che hanno salvato mio fratello e dall'altra l'immenso lavoro che Fra ha fatto su sé stesso per ripudiare lo zio e tutto ciò che rappresenta. Per mettere da parte l'orgoglio e comprendere di essersi sbagliato sul mio conto.  
No, mi rifiuto di metterci divinità di mezzo.   
Sarà la superbia, a condurmi agli Inferi? Probabile, ma non ho alcuna intenzione di porvi rimedio.   
Almeno sarò in buona compagnia, no?

"Quanto sei testardo. Imploderà l'universo, prima che tu ammetta di essere nel torto?" Ma guarda te come se la ride, il mio futuro marito. Sostiene di non sopportarmi, quando me ne esco con questi 'pipponi teologici' quando è lui stesso a insistere perché gli dica che cosa mi passa per la testa. Lo ritiene uno scambio equivalente, visto che lo invito spesso a non tenersi tutto dentro ma a rivelarmi le sue preoccupazioni.  
Ancora non ci posso credere che mi abbia fatto la proposta con un bigliettino come quelli che ci scambiavamo alle elementari, con su scritto 'Senti, quand'è che ci sposiamo?' e le opzioni 'Anche domani. / Dammi un attimo per organizzarmi. / Nel duemilamai.' in viola e che me l'abbia fatto recapitare da Piero. Ho messo la crocetta sulla seconda, ovviamente. Perché è un'occasione speciale, che necessita una pianificazione adeguata. 

"Probabile, ma non mi ameresti tanto se fossi umile e remissivo..." Gli faccio notare, sorridendogli. 

"Medici, vola un po' più basso... Non mi pare di aver mai usato quella parolaccia che inizia per 'a', con te." Sibila, puntandomi l'indice contro il petto. "Ma devo ammettere che saresti molto meno interessante, se non ti credessi quasi un Dio sceso in terra a dispensare benevolenza e magnanimità."

"Ah, quindi sposarmi è la tua ultima spiaggia per distruggere la mia famiglia. Capisco. Con Guglielmo che è troppo innamorato di Bianca, e con un tentato duplice omicidio andato male... " Ribatto freddamente, facendomi serio in volto. Basterà, per farlo capitolare? Insistendo che non è affatto così, ammetterà infine quanto siano profondi i suoi sentimenti per me?  
No, non ci casca neppure per un attimo. Già m'immagino che pure fosse il mio ultimo desiderio, se ne uscirebbe con qualcosa del tipo "Lorenzo, ti am... ammazzerei."

Quanto lo odio.   
Per niente. Nemmeno un po', e lui lo sa. Se ne approfitta.  
Esattamente come faccio io, d'altra parte.  
Ci meritiamo a vicenda, suppongo.

"Potrebbe darsi. O forse ci sono altre ragioni, che tu già sai e che perciò non dirò."

"Ti amo anch'io."


	10. Tradimento

Avrebbe dovuto morire insieme a lui. Il marmo della Cattedrale avrebbe dovuto macchiarsi anche del suo, di sangue, e invece un destino beffardo ha voluto che sopravvivesse.   
Quel giorno, Giuliano è stato tradito non solo da Francesco che - con l'aiuto dei suoi scagnozzi - l'ha massacrato ma anche dallo stesso Lorenzo che l'ha lasciato andare. Che non l'ha accompagnato in questa nuova avventura, nonostante ci sia sempre stato da quando è nato.  
Parrebbe così ingiusto, ma riflettendoci più a lungo e più a fondo... non lo è. Bisogna ammettere che ce n'é voluto di tempo, prima che di calmarsi abbastanza da arrivare alla più ovvia delle conclusioni.

Sopravvivergli senza mai potersi perdonare per le proprie responsabilità, per il ruolo chiave che ha giocato in questa congiura... è proprio ciò che merita.  
È stato Lorenzo ad insistere perché Francesco entrasse a far parte delle loro vite. Sempre Lorenzo, a credere che anni di rancori potessero essere soppiantati da tali inezie. Dal matrimonio combinato con la giovane Foscari, piuttosto che dall'avergli fatto dono della città di Imola o avergli chiesto di essere il padrino di Piero.   
Lo sbaglio più grande era senza dubbio stato, comunque, sottovalutare l'influenza che ancora Jacopo sortiva sul nipote. La sua arte affabulatoria, il modo in cui era in grado di rendere Lorenzo e la sua famiglia colpevoli di tutti i mali del mondo e soprattutto della perdita di prestigio dei Pazzi. Incapace di capire che già dai tempi del matrimonio di Guglielmo, avrebbe potuto approfittare del lieto evento per stringere un'alleanza che gli avrebbe assicurato un posto di rilievo sulla scena politica. Risaldarla tramite l'amicizia di Francesco con Lorenzo.

E invece no. Aveva preferito tramare alle spalle dei Medici. Aveva preferito venir cancellato dalla storia, piuttosto di non esserne il protagonista assoluto.  
Be', almeno hanno pagato entrambi per quello che hanno fatto a Giuliano. È una magra consolazione.

Ogni notte, lo sogna.  
Ogni notte, tornano a essere i bambini che duellavano nei boschi.   
Ogni notte, si fa inseguire fino a casa dove - cresciuti d'improvviso - si spartiscono un sontuoso banchetto e Giuliano si fa raccontare quel che si sta perdendo. Di tanto in tanto c'è anche Simonetta, che passa a salutare, ma non sempre.  
In ciascuna di queste occasioni, Lorenzo non manca mai di mostrarsi pentito. Affranto.   
Quanto vorrebbe poter tornare indietro, cambiare tutto...

_"Dimmi qualcosa che non so..." Sbuffa Giuliano, riempendosi l'ennesimo calice di vino. "Per esempio, la vedi ancora Lucrezia Donati? O sei diventato davvero così noioso da giurare eterna fedeltà a Clarice e mantenere il tuo voto? E miei nipoti come stanno? E mio figlio quanto ti fa dannare, da uno a dieci? Se m'assomiglia almeno un po', suppongo si arrivi almeno a otto..." Si dilunga a raccontargli di come sia rimasto in ottimi rapporti con la sua musa ispiratrice ma rispetti maggiormente sua moglie - però deve ammettere che la bellezza e l'arguzia di Ippolita sono stati fonte di grande tentazioni - e perciò sì, può darsi che sia diventato noioso come teme.  
Anche se, ripensando a quanto ha rischiato per la sua sete di vendetta, alle persone di cui si è liberato per mantenere saldo il suo controllo su Firenze e ai suoi recenti scontri con Savonarola... Non si definirebbe certo barboso come sostiene il fratello.  
Gli narra ogni singolo dettaglio di quella vita famigliare che gli è stata strappata, sì, ma alla fine torna sempre lì.  
Alle sue scuse. Alle sue stupidi, inutili, scuse._

_"Mi dispiace così tanto che tu non sia lì con noi, Giuliano." Mormora, abbracciandolo. "Hai sempre avuto ragione. Su tutti i fronti. Su ogni cosa."_

_"Possibile che io sia dovuto crepare, per sentirtelo dire?" Borbotta, un po' risentito._

_"Non odiarmi, per questo... Ti prego. Perdonami." Lo supplica, stringendolo ancor più forte a sé._

_"Ma ti pare che io possa odiarti, Lorenzo? Ho dato la vita per te, e lo rifarei mille volte ancora. Però non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto riuscire a vedere la Firenze che sei riuscito a costruire. Avrei voluto vedere Giulio crescere... Scoprire se io, come padre, sarei stato migliore del nostro. O se avrei finito per ripetere gli stessi errori. Non facendolo mai sentire abbastanza, inculcandogli un odio profondo per i suoi cugini e per tutta quella famiglia di serpi schifose.  
Ancora non mi capacito di non aver capito che quel maledetto mi stava abbracciando per capire se indossassi o meno una cotta di maglia di maglia di ferro..."_

_"Come potevi sapere che avrebbero profanato una chiesa, arrivando a un gesto tanto crudele e efferato proprio durante una messa?" No, se qua c'è qualcuno che ha da sentirsi un ingenuo non è certo Giuliano._

_"Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Ad ogni modo, vorrei che mi onorassi essendo felice... Non continuando a torturarti, ad architettare trame e intrighi che creeranno soltanto un sacco di nemici ai nostri figli.."_

_Gli promette che ci proverà, ma già sa che finirà per tradire quei propositi.  
Come sempre._

Ogni mattina, Lorenzo si sveglia. Ogni mattina ha soltanto più una sorella, che non vuole più vedere.  
Ogni mattina, avverte la mancanza di quel pezzo d'anima a cui non può ricongiungersi.  
Accadrà soltanto quando giungerà la sua ora. In quell'istante non avrà paura di ciò che lo aspetta nell'aldilà.   
Non ce n'é alcuna ragione: sarà finalmente sarà a casa.  
Finalmente sarà intero.


End file.
